


Even when.

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: This story was written while listening to One's debut single, Heyahe. It's a beautiful song, so try checking it out~!I wrote this as an answer story to my entry for another BL Writer's Contest in the same forum, the one with the theme "Letter to You" for November 2016 (mine was titled "I'll Let You Know"). If you'd like, please read that one first (it's also in this collection) before reading this one.Word count: a perfect 600~!





	Even when.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written while listening to One's debut single, Heyahe. It's a beautiful song, so try checking it out~!  
> I wrote this as an answer story to my entry for another BL Writer's Contest in the same forum, the one with the theme "Letter to You" for November 2016 (mine was titled "I'll Let You Know"). If you'd like, please read that one first (it's also in this collection) before reading this one.  
> Word count: a perfect 600~!

This is a story about a love unrequited until the end.  
  
I was sickly as a child, so it wasn't surprising when I woke up in a hospital room after collapsing, having over exerted myself by sleeping too little as I was studying for college entrance exams. I remember how my mother pursed her lips as the doctor explained that I would have to rest for two years. I was grateful that my high school was kind enough to let me graduate, but there was nothing I could do but wait until I could start going to school.  
  
I was a freshman and he was a third year upperclassman. He was athletic and smart. He was funny and a natural leader. People flocked to him. Everybody loved him, even the professors. He was mesmerizing.  
  
Admittedly, I was no exception. I knew it was wrong and creepy, but I couldn't help wanting to see him, wanting to _touch_ him, that I started following him around. I kept wondering what would've happened if I wasn't tied to my bed for two years. I could have gone to college on the same year as he did.  
  
We could have been friends, we could have been more.  
  
I shook my head to keep the thoughts away. There was just no use thinking about it. Sometimes, he would catch me staring at him. Always I looked away quickly, lowering my head as I fought the way my body tingled whenever he looked at me. _It was unfair_ , I wanted to say, but it wasn't his fault. I was the wrong one.  
  
One time, while I was following him as inconspicuously as I could, I saw something... dreadful. I don't know why I thought that, but I was seized with so much jealousy that even as what I saw pained me, I continued watching, unable to look away.  
  
He was kissing someone, a friend of his from class. He held the other, my heart racing when his hands slid from his friend's arms to the other's waist. I stood frozen where I watched. He kissed his friend deeply when suddenly his eyes locked onto mine, a smirk forming on his lips as he thrust his tongue in his friend's mouth, watching me watch him.  
  
_He knows_ , I realized.  
  
So I walked away, silently and as fast as I could. I didn't look back. I felt so ashamed that I refused to attend school until he graduated. I never saw him again after that. _Forget him_ , I told myself, _he's a story from long ago._ He could even be married now. Yet as much as I tried, I couldn't. Even when I'm with other men, even in my dreams.  
  
"Everyone, make sure to wash your hands properly!" I reminded the children, and the little ones nodded their heads. I smiled. Even while being gay, I could be with children as a preschool teacher.  
  
There was a buzz and I rushed to meet the visitor. A man stood looking around, a cute girl beside him holding his hand. My eyes searched the father's face, only to find that it was _him.  
  
_ He stared back, obviously recognizing me too. He visibly tensed, his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.  
  
"I, uh, want to enroll my kid."  
  
"R-Right."  
  
I answered, turning my back on him. _Calm down_ , I told myself, which proved futile when he spoke my name. _How on earth did he know my name?_  
  
I turned around, looked him in the eye. It was weird. He looked at me like...  
  
Unrequited to the last? I'm not sure anymore.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos~! No? Then a comment please~! Have a nice day.  
> -Alezander


End file.
